The present invention relates to a hand shower. More particularly this invention concerns such a hand shower whose spray head can be set at different angles with respect to its handle.
A standard hand shower has a head from which a spray is emitted in a direction normally generally perpendicular to an axis of the handle of the shower. This handle is held in the hand and the user directs the spray at the body parts to be washed or rinsed. Such a system is convenient for bathing, but is somewhat more difficult to use for shampooing the hair, washing down the shower walls, or spraying some parts of the user. If, for example, the user cares to direct a spray at the lower back to ease back pain the standard hand shower is extremely difficult and uncomfortable to use.
Thus it is known to provide a wall mount so that the shower can be fixed on the wall at one or more levels. Such an arrangement makes shampooing easy, but still does not allow, for instance, a horizontal spray to be emitted for spraying a back or leg for spray massage. Furthermore directing the spray upward to wash down the shower walls is particularly difficult.
German patent document 2,246,520 of Argon describes a shower having a head whose spray is directed at about 45xc2x0 to an axis of the body, and the head is pivotal about the body axis so that the spray can be pointed in various directions relative to the handle body. While this arrangement is somewhat more convenient than the fixed-angle sprayers, it still does not allow, for instance, a spray to be emitted parallel or perpendicular to the body axis, and otherwise cannot assume certain positions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved hand shower.
Another object is the provision of such an improved hand shower which overcomes the above-given disadvantages, that is which can assume virtually any desired position, even directing a spray horizontally or straight up if needed.
A further object is to provide such a sprayer that can be used with a conventional wall-mount rod to provide a wide range of different spray positions.
A hand shower has a handle having an outer part extending along a handle axis and having an outer face and a shower head forming at least one spray opening directed along a spray axis extending nonparallel to the handle axis. According to the invention a pivot between the handle and shower head allows pivoting of the head on the handle about a pivot axis inclined at 30xc2x0 to 90xc2x0 to the handle axis, normally 45xc2x0.
With the system of this invention the spray emitted by the head can be directed at virtually any angle relative to the handle. Thus in a wall-mount system the hand shower can be set to spray downward, horizontally, or even upward. When used by hand the ability to point the spray in virtually any direction relative to the handle is particularly convenient, for instance, when the device is used to wash the shower walls it can be pointed upward easily.
The pivot axis in accordance with the invention extends at an angle between 35xc2x0 and 50xc2x0 to the spray axis. This orientation further increases the versatility of the hand shower according to the invention. The handle according to the invention is actuate and has an inner part generally perpendicular to the pivot axis.
The head is substantially part spherical and has an outer circular rim and an inner circular rim and comprises a generally flat spray plate secured to the outer rim. The inner rim rides on the outer end of the handle. The rims lie in respective planes forming an acute angle with each other. The plane of the inner rim extends perpendicular to the pivot axis.
The head in accordance with the invention forms a pair of separate compartments and is formed with an array of spray holes opening to the exterior from one of the compartments and at least one different spray hole opening to the exterior from the other of the compartments. The array of spray holes forms a multi jet spray and the one different spray hole forms a curtain spray. In addition the head is formed offset from the pivot axis with a thoroughgoing feed hole opening into the one compartment and, at a different spacing from the axis, with another through-going feed hole opening into the other compartment. The handle is formed centered on the pivot axis with a pair of annular distribution passages respectively communicating with the feed holes. A valve in the handle feeds pressurized water alternately to the passages. This valve is provided with a spring biasing it into a position feeding the pressurized water to the one compartment. It is movable into another position feeding the pressurized water to the other compartment and is constructed such that, when in the other position and when the valve is pressurized, the valve stays in the other position. Alternately a flow-control valve could be provided in the handle.
The handle according to the invention includes a core body on which the head is pivoted and which has an inner end adapted for connection to a supply hose, and a shell surrounding the core body and having formations snap fitted thereto.